SOLO TU, SOLO YO
by Escarlata
Summary: NagisaxHonoka. Adaptación del Episodio 42 de Pretty Cure. One-shot. Luego de la pelea, Honoka aun tiene oscuridad dentro de su cuerpo que amenaza con destruirla, solo Nagisa puede ayudarla. ¿Su amistad correrá peligro? - Por algo es Rated M, ok?


**SÓLO TÚ, SÓLO YO**

Por: Escarlata

Disclaimer: Basado en el capítulo 42 de Futari wa Pretty Cure con un final un tanto distinto. Pretty Cure es de Daisuke Nishio y Toei. La historia es mía.

Aun podía sentir el calor en sus dedos, podía sentir el móvil palpitar entre sus palmas por los movimientos que hacía Mipple. Apretó el móvil un poco más y trató de sonreír.

- Aguanta un poco mas, por favor - le pidió dulcemente. - Tenemos que estar juntas hasta que Nagisa y Mipple vengan por nosotras.

- Ya no puedo mas-mipo - murmuró la princesa.

- ¡No digas eso, eres la Princesa de la Esperanza, sí la pierdes entonces nosotras estaremos perdidas también! - exclamó en voz baja con un tono repentinamente quebrado. - No me dejes, Mipple.

- La oscuridad es total aquí-mipo - dijo, bastante cansada - Como habitante del Jardín de la Luz me ataca mas fuerte a mi que a ti-mipo.

- ¡Entonces no dejaré que te siga atacando a ti, si algo te pasa las dos desapareceremos antes de que Nagisa llegue! - gritó y pudo escuchar a Macaw repitiendo la última frase. - Te daré la luz que me queda, si tú resistes, entonces yo estaré bien...

- ¡No lo hagas-mipo, la oscuridad te va a invadir-mipo!

Las palabras de Mipple llegaron demasiado tarde, Honoka concentró todo su poder en el móvil, provocando que éste brillara más, pero que la oscuridad a su vez entrara en su desprotegido cuerpo. Seña de ello era su transformación que poco a poco amenazaba con desaparecer. Mipple lloraba dentro del móvil y le pedía a Honoka que se detuviera, pero ésta no hacía caso.

- Prometí cuidarte y lo haré, Mipple...

- ¡Honoka, detente-mipo!

- Aguantaré hasta que llegue Nagisa, te lo prometo...

Pasó quién sabe cuánto tiempo, quizá fueron solo unos minutos, pero para Mipple eran eternos. Podía sentir la energía de Honoka protegiéndola de la oscuridad, podía sentir el calor de sus manos y escuchar su respiración que luchaba por calmarse. Cure White seguía luchando, no perdía la esperanza de que Black llegara de un momento a otro. En determinado momento pudo escuchar la voz de Black llamándola y se sintió feliz.

- ¡NAGISA!

Escuchó un 'crack' y luego la oscuridad a su alrededor se rompió. La energía oscura abandonó su cuerpo de golpe, solo para dejarle ver a Black de pie no muy lejos de ella. La siguiente escena la dejó sin habla. Nagisa corrió hasta ella llorando y gritando lo mucho que le había preocupado, intentó calmarla, pero su compañera no se dejó consentir, como era su costumbre.

La siguiente pelea pasó como un parpadeo y lo que después supo es que estaba en cama con un extraño ardor en el pecho. Era una sensación molesta, incómoda y que le causaba un pesar general en todo el cuerpo. Miró el móvil a su lado, Mipple dormía, la había puesto a dormir para que descansara. Aun así le era imposible dejarse abrazar por el sueño. No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, solo que eran como las tres de la mañana cuando el cansancio ganó y se dejó vencer por el sueño.

Al día siguiente simplemente no tuvo muchas fuerzas para levantarse, el cuerpo le pesaba como piedra y lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fueron los grandes ojos de Mipple.

- Hay algo malo dentro de tu cuerpo-mipo, tenemos que sacarlo pronto o te hará mucho daño-mipo - dijo la pequeña princesa con una cara llena de angustia.

- Lo siento, Mipple, no tengo energía como para ponerme de pie... - murmuró casi sin fuerza. - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- Ayer absorbiste mas energía oscura de la que tu cuerpo puede resistir-mipo - respondió con un tono casi reprochante. - No toda salió cuando Nagisa nos liberó de la oscuridad, aun hay rastros dentro y puedo sentirlo-mipo, tenemos que sacarla cuanto antes-mipo - continuó con un tono mas apurado.

- ¿Y cómo la sacamos? - se sujetó un poco el pecho ante una sensación sofocante que la atacó de pronto, aunque se preocupó por no mostrarlo ante Mipple.

Mipple lo pensó un momento, sabía lo que tenían qué hacer, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Ya era tarde como para ir al colegio, así que seguramente Nagisa vendría en cuanto saliera de clases. Solo esperaba que Honoka resistiera hasta entonces. Su abuela no estaba, había salido temprano y volvería hasta el anochecer, las dos estaban solas en casa con Chuutaro vigilante frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Honoka.

- Puede que podamos hacer algo-mipo, pero necesitamos a Nagisa y a Mepple para que nos ayuden-mipo - dijo finalmente. - Solo la luz de tu pareja puede ayudar a expulsar esa oscuridad-mipo.

- ¿Nagisa? - preguntó luego de una bocanada de aire.

- Hasta que ellos lleguen, ésta vez seré yo quien te proteja de esa oscuridad, mipo - finalizó y enseguida tomó la forma compacta de móvil y se colocó sobre su pecho, solo para concentrar su poder en Honoka.

- Muchas gracias, Mipple, aguantaré hasta entonces - murmuró en cuanto sintió que la sensación pesada en su cuerpo desaparecía un poco.

Las horas pasaron. La chica sabía que Nagisa seguramente estaba sorprendida de no haberla visto llegar, sabía que había pedido las tareas escolares a Shiho y a Rina para llevárselas, sabía que había pasado con Akane para comprarle una orden de takoyaki antes de salir disparada hacia su casa. Sabía que estaba a punto de llegar, casi podía olerla en el aire.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta, Chuutaro salió corriendo y ladrando, pero no había nadie que recibiera a Nagisa. Mipple regreso a su forma normal y fue a abrir la puerta. No tardó en escuchar los apurados pasos de su compañera llegar a su dormitorio y abrir la puerta de golpe.

- ¡Honoka! - estaba jadeando por la carrera. - ¡Mipple nos ha dicho que estás muy mal, debiste decirme!

- Pensé que solo era el cansancio, lo siento mucho - sonrió tímidamente.

En ese momento Mepple salió del bolso de Nagisa, saltando directo a la cama de Honoka, su rostro lucía particularmente serio, como solía serlo cuando un asunto era de demasiada importancia. Mipple se colocó al lado de su compañero y compartieron una veloz mirada, ambos sabían lo grave que era ese asunto.

- Esto está muy mal-mepo - dijo enseguida el héroe - hay oscuridad dentro de Honoka-mepo.

- Fue de la pelear de ayer-mipo - explicó Mipple - La oscuridad nos estaba absorbiendo y como habitante del jardín de la luz, me estaba atacando mas fuerte a mi-mipo, Honoka usó su poder para protegerme, pero la oscuridad la atacó a ella-mipo.

- No podía dejar que te pasara nada, Mipple, lo sabes - murmuró Honoka - Con gusto habría dado todo mi poder para salvarte. - pero enseguida vio el gesto entre molesto y aterrado de Nagisa.

- ¡TONTA! - le gritó de repente. - ¡ESO QUE TE PASA ES PELIGROSO, ASÍ QUE NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS!

- Nagisa...

- ¿Tienes idea de que si algo te pasa estaré perdida sin ti, lo pensaste acaso? - siguió reprochando.

- Lo.. Lo siento mucho.

- Tranquilícense-mepo - intervino Mepple. - Lo primero que hay qué hacer es sacar la oscuridad del cuerpo de Honoka antes de que comience a devorarla por dentro-mepo.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el par de chicas fijaran su atención en el héroe.

- ¿Y cómo hacemos eso? - preguntó Nagisa luego de un profundo respiro.

- Primero tenemos qué ver qué tanta oscuridad hay dentro del cuerpo de Honoka-mepo - murmuró el héroe, pensativo, mas no tardó en sacar a Porun del bolso de Nagisa. - ¡Arriba, anda, necesitamos tu ayuda-mepo!

- ¿Qué pasa-popo? - bostezó el pequeño príncipe, pero ni siquiera terminó de estirarse cuando sintió algo en el ambiente que lo hizo temblar desde los pies hasta la punta de las orejas. - Oscuridad-popo... es muy fuerte-popo - comenzó a buscar a su alrededor y fijó sus grandes ojos en Honoka.

- ¿Cómo podemos sacar esa oscuridad-mipo? - preguntó Mipple, aun preocupada.

- Está aquí-popo - dijo señalando el vientre de Honoka - Tenemos que sacarla-popo, si no lo hacemos Honoka estará en peligro-popo, y no quiero que Honoka desaparezca-popo - enseguida se echó a llorar.

- No dejaremos que eso suceda, no dejaré que eso le suceda - murmuró Nagisa y tomó una de las manos de su pareja - Seguiremos discutiendo cuando te repongas ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo - sonrió la chica.

En el momento en que se tomaron las manos Mepple, Mipple y Porun sintieron algo en el ambiente. El poder de

Nagisa hacía efecto con el simple el tacto, cosa que los pequeños notaron de inmediato. Se miraron unos segundos y finalmente asintieron.

- No te muevas-mipo - dijo la princesa descubriendo un poco el vientre de Honoka.

- ¿Qué haces, Mipple?

- Nagisa, dame tu otra mano un momento-mepo - dijo el héroe y sin esperar reacción tomó la mano libre de Nagisa y la puso sobre el vientre de Honoka, tomando por sorpresa a las dos chicas.

Antes de que alguna pudiera decir algo, ambas sintieron una reacción extraña en el tacto. Un calor que no era parecido a la calidez normal de un simple toque. Era mas caliente.

- ¿Cómo te sientes-mepo? - le preguntó Mepple a Honoka.

- Más... más ligera... - murmuró la aludida con tono sorprendido. - Es como si su mano se llevara eso que me pesa dentro del cuerpo...

- ¿Es el tacto, verdad? - preguntó Nagisa.

- Así es-mipo - dijo la princesa - después de todo, las dos son una pareja-mipo... para transformarse, para sacar sus poderes y para seguir peleando deben tomarse las manos-mipo. Entonces es normal que el contacto físico entre ambas haga cosas milagrosas-mipo.

- Un contacto físico... - Nagisa miró a Honoka.

- Ya veo, todo tiene sentido si lo dicen así - Honoka miró a Nagisa.

- Todo lo que tienen que hacer es seguir tocándose-mepo - dijo Mepple alegremente.

Silencio.

- ¡¿QUÉ? - preguntaron ambas en un grito de horror.

- No tienen que gritar-popo - lloró Porun.

Mipple y Mepple se miraron un momento el uno al otro, enseguida asintieron, tomaron a Porun de las manos y lo sacaron del cuarto.

- Vamos a jugar con Chuutaro-mipo - dijo Mipple con una sonrisa enorme.

- ¡Chuutaro-popo, Chuutaro-popo! - brincoteó el príncipe.

- Nagisa, cuida de Honoka-mepo, cuando la oscuridad desaparezca de su cuerpo las dos lo sabrán-mepo - las miró de reojo con una pícara sonrisa. - Nos encargaremos de que tengan privacidad-mepo.

Dicho eso cerró la puerta del dormitorio.

Honoka y Nagisa se quedaron heladas unos segundos, luego se miraron y enseguida entraron en pánico, lo que las obligó a romper el contacto físico que tenían.

- ¡Ese tonto de Mepple, es increíble! - exclamó Nagisa, roja hasta las orejas.

- No tenían porqué decirlo de esa manera, si solo es un contacto entonces no hay problema - dijo Honoka igualmente sonrojada - Digo... - bajó la mirada - Nos tomamos seguido de la mano y no solamente cuando peleamos.

- ¡A eso me refiero! - exclamó Nagisa apenas relajándose.

- ¡Ack! - la chica de pelo largo sintió un pinchazo en todo el torso que la hizo arquearse y luego encogerse de dolor.

- Lo siento de nuevo... duele mucho...

- ¡Honoka!

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Nagisa abrazó por el torso descubierto a su pareja, pegando su mejilla al estómago de ésta. No tardó en sentir que el cuerpo de su amiga se relajaba poco a poco hasta que su respiración se acompasó.

- ¿Mejor?

- Sí, gracias...

- Puede sonar extraño, pero esto de verdad está funcionando, ¿verdad? - preguntó metiendo sus manos hasta la espalda baja de Honoka.

- Sí... puedo sentirlo, tu abrazo es muy cálido - murmuró la otra chica luego de un suspiro - Cada que cierro los ojos siento la oscuridad dentro, pero justo ahora, contigo así, veo una luz que borra una parte de esa oscuridad - continuó con los ojos cerrados.

- Ya veo...

Honoka se quedó con los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba del contacto y el alivio que éste le proporcionaba.

Instintivamente rodeo con un brazo la cabeza de su compañera y sintió con claridad cómo otra pequeña porción de la oscuridad dentro de ella desaparecía. Ahora entendía todo y no evitó ceder a un escalofrío al pensar que entre más contacto, más de esa oscuridad se iría hasta desaparecer por completo... ¿pero hasta qué punto tenían que llevar el contacto físico?

- Aguanta un poco mientras hago esto - dijo Nagisa soltándosele un momento para quitarse la gabardina de otoño y el saco delgado de la escuela.

- Nagisa...

- También pude ver esa oscuridad dentro de ti... pude verla desaparecer un poco mas cuando tocaste mi cabeza. Entonces... si hago un poco más de espacio, entonces más y más oscuridad se irá hasta que tu cuerpo esté libre.

- De acuerdo - murmuró con baja voz y en el momento en que Nagisa la soltó sintió que la oscuridad peleaba por volver a tomar el espacio perdido, mas trató de no hacerlo visible a su compañera, se limitó a apretar sus manos contra su pecho.

- Aguanta, por favor - dijo desatando el listón de la blusa.

Apenas tuvo algo más de piel al descubierto, tomó una mano de Honoka para aliviar un poco su dolor.

- Honoka...

- ¿Qué pasa? - respondió apenas pudo calmar su respiración.

- Sabes que eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, ¿verdad? - preguntó apretando un poco la mano de su pareja de batallas.

- Y sabes que tú eres lo mismo para mi, ¿verdad?

- Haré lo que sea para que estés mejor. Sin importar lo que pase, tú siempre serás mi mejor amiga - dijo con la mirada baja y abrió un poco su blusa mientras alzaba un poco más la de Honoka. - Casi te pierdo, fue una sensación horrible, no soportaría la idea de perderte de nuevo.

- Nagisa... - un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, y ante eso, Nagisa la abrazó fuertemente mientras juntaba su frente con la de su amiga.

- No llores, aquí estoy... prometí quedarme a tu lado pasara lo que pasara y soy una persona de palabra.

- Tienes razón, lo siento.

- Y aun no te perdono lo de hace rato... - reprochó - Decir esas cosas tan insensibles, no se te ha quitado esa costumbre...

- No lo dije por eso... Mipple me preocupaba y mucho - le sonrió y por fin se animó a abrazarla por debajo de la floja prenda. - Estaba aterrada ahí en la oscuridad, no lo niego, pero siempre tuve la confianza de que vendrías a salvarme. No dudé ni un segundo.

- Honoka...

- Sé que siempre estarás para mi, justo como lo estás en éste momento - continuó. - Pero me cuidaré más de ahora en adelante, no volveré hacerte pasar por esto.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Lo juro.

Se quedaron calladas compartiendo una sonrisa y el apretado abrazo. Nagisa se acomodó de tal manera que quedaron lado a lado, Honoka pegó de nuevo su frente a la de su compañera y conforme intercambiaban algunas tímidas caricias, la oscuridad poco a poco abandonaba el cuerpo de la chica.

- Se enfriará el takoyaki, ¿podemos comerlo en la cama? - preguntó Nagisa viendo la bolsa de reojo.

- No veo porqué no.

La jugadora de lacrosse se separó un poco del abrazo, pero sin romper el contacto en ningún momento, y estiró su brazo tanto como pudo para alcanzar la comida. Luego de algunos movimientos mas, Nagisa quedó sentada contra la cabecera de la cama con la espalda de Honoka acomodada en su pecho. Era una posición cómoda para comer dadas las circunstancias.

- Aún están calientes - dijo Nagisa con la boca llena y echándose a la vez otros dos bocados. - Todos saben que el takoyaki sabe mejor caliente.

- Así es - asintió Honoka comiendo con algo mas de calma. No que tuviera apetito en ese momento, pero no quería desairar a Nagisa. Aunque pronto llegó un momento en que no pudo comer un bocado más. - Ten, come - dijo, ofreciendo su bocado a su compañera.

- ¡Provecho! - exclamó con singular contento y comió el bocado. - Solo no dejes que me coma todos por si quieres comer algunos después.

- Estoy satisfecha, no te preocupes.

Honoka dejó su cuerpo descansar completamente sobre Nagisa en busca de un poco de alivio. Ésta la sintió y sonrió con ligereza antes de dejar la comida de lado y abrazarla por completo.

- Gracias...

- No me las des aun hasta que saquemos esa oscuridad de su cuerpo - cerró los ojos. - Aun puedo verla. Seguimos teniendo contacto pero no ha avanzado desde hace un rato.

- Creo saber porqué... - murmuró Honoka con un repentino sonrojo que Nagisa sí alcanzó a notar.

- Creo que yo también... - dijo en voz baja, apretando un poco mas el abrazo. - No quería comentarlo para no... Ah... no incomodarte.

- Lo sé, yo tampoco quería hacerte sentir incómoda... pero creo que es... ah... - se sonrojó más - inevitable...

- Lo es... - suspiró. - Lo mejor será hacer esto rápido antes de que llegue tu abuela y nos atrape así.

- Tienes razón, si nos topa con la ropa a medio poner y en la cama no sé qué excusa le daremos - rió un poco tratando de calmar sus propios nervios.

- Antes que nada... ya te lo dije... siempre serás mi mejor amiga y no quiero que algo como lo que... errr... lleguemos a hacer cambie las cosas... no sé si lo soportaría.

- Yo tampoco. Y no tenemos que tomarlo tan a pecho... es decir... es como... como tomar un baño juntas y estar en una tina apretada.

Nagisa no tardó en sonreír y finalmente tomó una actitud más confiada.

- Tienes razón, no deberíamos estar nerviosas cuando solo es contacto físico, no tendría porqué pasar algo mas.

La enorme sonrisa de Nagisa pronto contagió a Honoka. Se abrazaron fuerte y se dejaron caer en la cama por completo. La jugadora de lacrosse no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a meter sus manos bajo la ropa de su compañera, pero sin tocar lugares sensibles. Honoka se dejaba hacer, tenía los ojos cerrados y podía ver cómo la oscuridad se iba a como la manos de su amiga se movían por su piel.

- Está funcionando, se va poco a poco - murmuró Nagisa sin dejar de explorar bajo la ropa.

- Me haces cosquillas... - dijo Honoka entre labios, conteniendo las ganas de reír.

- ¿Cosquillas? - la chica sonrió de manera malévola - ¿Dónde, aquí? - preguntó, haciéndole más cosquillas con sus dedos en la parte baja de la espalda.

Honoka comenzó a reír y a retorcerse mientras trataba de quitársela de encima. Nagisa la abrazaba fuertemente y sin detener lo que hacía. La soltó luego de algunos segundos mas y la dejó recuperar el aire. Honoka reía un poco aun, se secó los ojos y miró a Nagisa con un gesto de reproche. Su pareja le sonrió de manera tonta y siguió metiendo sus manos por donde podía, cada que cerraba los ojos podía ver la luz avanzar cada vez mas y desaparecer el área oscura. Aun había mucha oscuridad qué borrar, pero en ese momento ninguna de las dos se quejaba al respecto.

- No lo hagas tan suave, me da escalofríos - gimió Honoka un poco roja y apenada.

- Lo siento - rió su compañera. - Es que tu piel es muy suave, huele bien y es muy lisa... - suspiró. - Nada qué ver con la mía, tengo heridas y raspones por todos lados.

- Es porque siempre has sido muy activa, es normal que tu cuerpo muestre señas de ello - dijo, comprensiva.

- No entiendo cómo haces para calmarme cuando dices las cosas con ese tono... - murmuró Nagisa mientras quitaba, sin mayor pena, algo mas de la ropa de Honoka. - Además no entiendo cómo te mantienes en buen peso cuando no haces mucha actividad física y te la pasas haciendo los deberes y explotando cosas en el club de ciencias.

- Si llevo una dieta sana no tengo porqué subir de peso - reprochó con la boca torcida de graciosa manera. - Y no he hecho explorar nada...

- ... últimamente, lo sé... - rió su amiga y logró quitarle toda la ropa de la cintura hacia arriba, mas no tardó en contemplar su pecho de manera incrédula. - ¡Increíble, esto no es justo! - exclamó con evidente desencanto.

- ¿Uh?

- No son tan grandes, pero sí más que las mías, y eso no es justo... - aclaró con un murmuro de disgusto.

Honoka enrojeció visiblemente y se cubrió el pecho con ambos brazos, apenada y con el ceño fruncido. Nagisa se quitó la blusa y el sostén para mostrar su punto y justificar su molestia. Honoka la miró detenidamente. Hubo silencio por algunos segundos.

- No veo mucha diferencia, quizá un par de centímetros... - dijo Honoka ya menos apenada. - Es probable que tú tengas mas que yo a decir verdad. Comes mucho y te mantienes en forma, eso ayuda a que el volumen aumente ligeramente dependiendo de la constitución de la persona.

- ¿Medimos? - sonrió Nagisa.

- ¡No haremos eso!

Nagisa se echó a reír a carcajada abierta y se dejó caer sobre Honoka completamente, permitiendo que sus pechos se juntaran. La chica de cabello largo suspiró algo entrecortada y se volvió a sonrojar.

- No hagas eso... la piel se me eriza... - dijo en voz baja y apenada.

- Lo siento. Se supone que esto no debería ser así, pero es difícil no sentirte, sabes... - se sinceró Nagisa y juntó su frente con la de Honoka. - Esto es raro... me conoces, normalmente esto tipo de cosas me ponen nerviosa, el sólo pensar en tocar a alguien mas, o la idea de estar con otra persona de ésta manera me aterra... pero justo ahora eres tú quien está conmigo y no siento nada de eso...

- ¿Y qué dices de Fujimura-kun, eh? - preguntó Honoka, tímida y expectante.

- No es lo mismo, no sé explicarlo... has visto cómo me pongo con él... pero contigo se siente distinto - suspiró. - ¿No te incomodo con todo esto que digo?

- No - sonrió. - Normalmente no te sinceras de ésta manera, me hace feliz que me digas todo esto.

- ¿Entonces, no te molesta si te bes-? - tragó saliva. - Digo... nunca lo he hecho antes, me da pena pensar en mi primer beso, pero no me molestaría que fuera contigo. Eres mi mejor amiga, así que tener mi primer beso contigo sería algo... ah... lindo... - se rascó la mejilla, aun buscando las palabras correctas.

- Si a ti no te molesta, a mi tampoco - dijo con una sonrisa. - Además creo que un beso aceleraría esto... - le tomó una mejilla. - La sensación de tu piel contra la mía hace que esa oscuridad se vaya cada vez mas, pienso que un beso sería de mucha ayuda. A ti te serviría de práctica y a mi me quitaría la oscuridad del cuerpo.

- Supongo que tienes razón... pero no quiero que lo pienses de esa manera... quiero que te guste mi beso.

- Solo hay una manera de arreglar esto, ¿no crees?

- Creo que por algo eres la lista del dúo...

Sin más preámbulo, Nagisa unió sus labios tímidamente a los de Honoka. Ésta lo sintió, el beso pareció arrancar de golpe un buen trozo de oscuridad dentro de su cuerpo, sintió el aire faltarle, apretó sus manos en el cuerpo de Nagisa y separó su boca del beso buscando aire. Su compañera se asustó por la reacción, pero estaba consiente de lo sucedido, y también sabía lo que tenía qué hacer.

La tomó por el rostro de manera firme y volvió a besarla. Honoka sintió de nuevo el golpe de energía y se aferró a su compañera buscando mas soporte. Respiraba por la nariz de manera pesada tratando de controlarse, apretaba los ojos y sus manos presa de la asfixiante sensación.

Pasaron algunos minutos y pronto Honoka respondió el beso en un gesto mas relajado. Nagisa sonrió ligeramente y rompió el contacto.

- ¿Mejor?

- Ya casi desaparece - dijo entre largos respiros buscando calmarse.

- También la vi.

- Siento lo que pasó... eso no fue un dulce beso, disculpa... - murmuró, apenada.

- Hagámoslo de nuevo entonces.

Esta vez Honoka alzó el rostro y besó a Nagisa de manera dulce. La jugadora pronto le siguió el suave ritmo mientras sus manos se paseaban por la piel al descubierto de Honoka. No tardó en buscar la falda y comenzar a quitarla lentamente.

Sin saber si fue Nagisa la que hizo todo o si Honoka puso mucho de su parte para que pasara, las dos quedaron sin una sola prenda encima. Todo lo que quedaba dentro de la chica de cabello largo era una pequeña y compacta esfera oscura que se negaba a desaparecer a pesar de todos los besos y las caricias que llevaban haciéndose desde hacía un buen rato.

Ambas sabían qué era lo que tenía qué pasar para que todo acabara.

- Si es contigo, entonces me sentiré feliz... - murmuró Honoka al ver a Nagisa titubear un poco.

- Lo mismo digo, amiga...

Ya con la confianza de siempre, Nagisa recorrió con sus labios y dedos cada tramo de la piel de Honoka, haciéndola temblar, vibrar e incluso gemir de cuando en cuando por mucho que la chica genio tratara de controlarse. Nagisa estaba feliz... muy feliz de estar con ella, tocándola, sintiéndole, se divertía mucho al ver cómo su cuerpo respondía a cada caricia y beso.

Saboreó sus pechos, su vientre, sus piernas. Descubrió con particular alegría un par de marcas de nacimiento en su piel y se divertía de lo lindo provocándole cosquillas. Pronto sus manos resbalaron por los húmedos muslos de su compañera.

- ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí, eh? - dijo, juguetona, asomando su cara entre las piernas de Honoka, haciéndola sonrojar violentamente. - Mira nada más, estás mojada, es increíble - rió.

- No digas eso, me apena mucho.

- ¡Lo sé! Si estuvieras en mi lugar harías lo mismo, créeme.

- ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto si dices que nunca has estado con nadie mas así? - se quejó Honoka, aun roja y sintiendo las manos de Nagisa jugar entre sus piernas.

- Una vez lo vi en una película con Rina y Shiho - confesó, sujetando y separando las blancas piernas de Honoka. - Fue curiosidad, creo que Rina guardó la película, no tengo idea, fue mucho antes de que nos conociéramos tú y yo.

Luego de que vimos la película nos olvidamos del asunto.

- Oh.

- Saquemos esa oscuridad de tu cuerpo, se hace tarde y si tu abuela nos atrapa así me va a correr de la casa - rió alegremente y sin más aviso enterró su boca entre las piernas de Honoka.

La chica genio no se lo esperaba, gimió de repente, fuerte y sin poder contenerse ante el golpe de energía y placer poderosamente mezclados. Las dos cerraron los ojos y pudieron ver cómo la pequeña y compacta esfera oscura temblaba como gelatina, se expandía y amenazaba con deshacerse como hielo al fuego. Nagisa no se detenía, solo movía sus labios y lengua como mejor podía. En cierta manera le divertía y le hacía feliz sentir a Honoka jalarle el cabello y gemir a sus órdenes.

Ambas sabían que ante todos los demás Honoka daba la impresión de ser la dominante del par, Nagisa era ruidosa, sí, pero Honoka normalmente lograba que Nagisa se calmara, estudiara, obedeciera o entrara en pánico ante algún comentario fuera de lugar. Pero justo en ese momento Nagisa sentía el balance entre ambas. Tras las paredes ella era la que tenía el control del dúo... y eso le hacía sentirse muy feliz.

Honoka no podía controlarse, se perdía entre la boca y los dedos de Nagisa, entre el sudor que escurría por sus pieles desnudas, entre sus propias palabras sin volumen repitiendo una y otra vez lo mucho que quería a Nagisa... y ésta logró escucharla, mas la sorpresa no la detuvo del todo.

- Yo también te quiero, Honoka... te quiero mucho... - murmuró Nagisa con un dejo de genuina emoción en su voz.

- Nagisa...

- Luego dejaré que nos pongamos a cuentas, ésta es tuya... - sonrió y finalmente se decidió a llevar a Honoka al clímax.

Si pasó demasiado rápido o demasiado lento ninguna lo supo, para cuando fueron conscientes estaban acostadas lado a lado, enredadas en un apretado abrazo y compartiendo ligeros besos. Ya no había oscuridad, ésta se había ido con el grito de placer que Honoka dio.

- Me siento mucho mejor, gracias...

- No tienes nada qué agradecerme, somos pareja y somos amigas... Sé bien que harías lo mismo por mi.

- Cierto.

Se sonrieron antes de que Nagisa se separara por completo para estirarse.

- No quisiera, pero hay tiempo para ducharnos antes de que deba volver a casa, le dije a mamá que vendría a verte, pero no dije que llegaría tarde.

- Aun hay tiempo para que te ayude con los deberes si no nos tardamos en la ducha - sonrió Honoka, tomando una de las manos de Nagisa.

- ¡Genial! - la jaló de la mano para ayudarle a levantarse de la cama. - Vamos a ducharnos, anda, y aprovecharé para ver qué jabón usas, porque tu piel y tu cabello siempre huelen muy bien.

- Luego podemos comprar algunos para ti, pero no sé si te sirvan del todo, eres deportista y sudas mucho.

- ¿Insinúas que apesto?

- ¡Claro que no! Es solo que artículos de tocador deportivos te sentarían mejor que lo que yo uso.

- No me harán daño si los pruebo una vez, sabes.

- Tienes razón, vamos.

Las dos corrieron a lavarse, luego hicieron los deberes mientras Mipple, Mepple y Porun se entretenían con Chuutaro. Realmente hicieron hasta lo imposible por ignorar los gemidos de Honoka, pero fue un poco complicado.

- Todo está bien-mepo, con Honoka en mejor estado y con ambas en ese grado de intimidad, sus poderes se volverán mas fuertes-mepo.

- ¿Crees que debamos decirles-mipo?

- Dejemos que ellas solas se den cuenta-mepo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron-popo? - preguntó Porun con inocente tono - ¿Porqué Honoka gritaba-popo? ¿Es que le dolía mucho-popo?

El héroe y la princesa se miraron nerviosamente.

- Lo sabrás cuando crezcas-mepo, aun no estás en edad para entender cosas de adultos-mepo - se burló Mepple.

- ¡Yo entiendo-popo! ¡Soy grande-popo!... ¡DÍGANME QUÉ HICIERON ELLAS-POPO!

FIN


End file.
